The White Knight and the Captain
by sentbyfools
Summary: Superhero AU. His first encounter with the White Knight goes wrong in all the right ways. These are a series of fics set in the same AU. Each fic is complete.
1. there's a first time for everything

**title: **there's a first time for everything

**summary: **his first encounter with the White Knight goes wrong in all the right ways

**notes: **superhero!AU. this is a gun-free urban setting; just go with it; also if you've read my btvs au where Emma is the Slayer and Killian is a vampire, you'll probably notice the similarities between their first meetings, but I just couldn't help myself, sorry.

* * *

"A pirate costume, _really?_"

Killian frowns at the masked woman in the full body armor as she stalks around him.

"I'm the Captain, _obviously_. And what are you supposed to be, Medieval Times?" he drawls, looking over her costume.

He has heard of the White Knight, who hasn't? But he'd never imagined she would actually be, well, _a knight_ - silver armor and gilded sword hanging by her side. He looks around, half-expecting to see a white horse galloping towards them. Instead, all he sees is the back of the dead-end alley, his only escape blocked by the golden haired knight. When he'd broken into the jewel safe at the bank, he'd thought that he'd gotten away cleanly until he'd noticed the car following him down the street. He'd dived into this alley, trying to get away only to realize too late that it was a dead-end. And now here he is, face to face with the city's favourite caped crusader.

Her mouth closes into a thin line of disapproval. "Make this easy on yourself, alright. Just hand over the jewels and turn yourself in."

He smiles. "Does that armor make it hard to move?"

"What -"

He strikes out with his own sword, but her armor must be light because the strike never lands. She meets his blade with her own steel.

"Now, that's not playing fair," she says, laughter in her voice. He raises his eyebrow in amazement as she pushes him backwards with her blade so that he is pressed up against the wall.

He kicks out, knocking her back the way she came. She nearly falls over, and that would've been a good chance for escape except he finds himself grinning; he hasn't had this much fun in ages.

While he contemplates that, she gets back on her feet. Her curls bounce as she swings the blade again, this time aiming to cut him off at the knees. Killian jumps to avoid her attack.

They dance around each other, blades singing as the swerve through the air, metal kissing metal when their blades touch.

Killian feels sweat racing down his back, and the White Knight is panting with every blow. She is giving him quite the work out, and he imagines that she hasn't met a swordsman as skilled as him in a long time.

His eyes are focused solely on her for looking away would serve only to get him hurt. His ears prick though at the sound of footsteps moving behind her, and both he and the White Knight freeze when a voice says, "Looks like we have her surrounded, boys. The White Knight all alone, ripe for the picking."

Killian shares a look with her as they both roll their eyes. Her lips tremble as if she is trying to fight back a smile, and then she steels herself, glaring at him as she turns to face the newcomers.

They did have her surrounded alright, ten men in the typical thug garb carrying knives and bats.

"Time to find out whether she bleeds the same as us," the leader says as he moves towards Killian and the White Knight.

Killian cringes again at his choice of words. Terrible, absolutely terrible.

Echoing her earlier sentiment, Killian says, "Now, that's not playing fair."

The White Knight's eyebrow raises as he comes to stand beside her, blade drawn towards the oncoming foes.

She doesn't get to ask him any questions before the men attack. He hits the first man's knife arm with the hilt of his sword, hears the bones shatter in his arm as the man screams. Kicking him to the side, his next attacker dives low, aiming for Killian's stomach. Killian jumps back. He slices his sword in a wide arc that brings the man to his knees, clutching his wounded arm. He is about to finish the job when the White Knight's blade meets his again.

"No killing," she says and pushes the man out of the way.

"Where's the fun in that?" Killian pouts.

He watches for a moment as she easily dispatches her next attackers. She fights two of them off at the same time. Her blade moves so quickly that it as if the men are moving in slow motion. She knocks the blade from the first man's hand, slicing cleanly through the other man's bat, a war cry slipping from her lips with each blow.

Killian has to jump out of the way when another of the thugs tries to hit him from behind. He turns his focus away from her and back to the battle. He fights him off, and then turns back to the White Knight who is now walking towards the leader, sword held menacingly at her side.

"I -"

The leader turns tail and runs off. His injured men take off after him, limping away as best they can. She looks like she might give chase, but instead she walks to and leans back against the large alley garbage can instead. Her breath comes in heavy pants, just like Killian's.

He considers her for a moment, stray hairs stuck to her sweat covered forehead, mouth falling open in a way that makes Killian imagine other, more pleasurable activities.

He makes a quick decision, runs over to her, pulling out his handcuffs. She raises her sword to stop him, but he knocks the blade from her hand.

"Good form, but not good enough," he says as he clicks the handcuffs in place and chains her to the garbage can.

"This isn't over," she hisses, but there is a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Now, now, there's always time for that later, love," Killian says heatedly. He leans forward, so that his mouth is centimeters away from her ear. "I don't like to mix business with pleasure."

She thrusts her head forward, trying to head butt him. Killian laughs as he dodges her attack.

"I will find you!" she yells as he backs away down the alley.

"Oh, I hope you do," he calls back.

Whistling a jaunty tune, he turns and breaks into a run down the empty streets. A woman of her skill, it won't take her long to break out of those handcuffs, and Killian needs to be long gone before she does. He smirks though, because he does want her to find him, something about the curve of her lips and the swing of her blade that has enchanted him far more than the jewels jingling in his coat pocket.


	2. baby take off all your armor

**title: **baby take off all your armor

**summary: **Underneath all her armor, Emma is still only human.

* * *

"I'm gonna patrol downtown tonight. The new exhibit is sure to bring out the Thieves Guild, and I wanna take them before they get too far away with the goods," Emma says as David helps her strap on the last of her plate armor.

She turns around to see him staring at her, his lips pursed together and his brows furrowed. "Emma -" he starts.

She holds up a hand to stop him. "We've already talked about this."

"But - you shouldn't be out there on your own. Let me come with you," her brother pleads.

Emma sighs. She reaches forward and lightly brushes her gauntlet over David's left side. He steps back, wincing.

"Okay, I see your point," he groans out. He fixes her with a look and says, "But still, you should wait until I'm back on my feet."

"Do you think the bad guys will wait?" Emma asks. "David, I did fine on my own last time. You don't need to protect me. I can do this."

"Oh, _last _time? You ended up chained to a garbage can. Not sure I'd call that 'doing fine'," David says.

Emma rolls her eyes at him, annoyed with both him and herself. That night hadn't been a total failure. She'd kicked ass, beat a group of thugs so hard that she sent them running. Except, she hadn't done that on her own, and her main target, the pirate, the _Captain_ - _for god's sake where do they come up with these costumes and names -_ that had helped her defeat those thugs, got away with the jewels.

"Don't make it sound like more than it is. I got out of it, didn't I?" Emma says.

"I just -" He throws his hands up in the air as he stalks away from her through their "bat cave," the underground storage unit that serves as their headquarters. He turns around and, running both hands down his face, closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he says, "Is it so bad that I worry about you? I'm your big brother, it's my job to keep you safe."

Emma bites her lip. She understands where he is coming from. She can't imagine what she'd do if something happened to him. As it is, his latest injury when he'd been stabbed through by one of King George's minions had sent her into a rage that only his cry of "Emma, stop!" had kept her from turning into a bloodbath. She understands, she really does, but at the same time, she can't just stop trying to protect the people of this city just because her brother is scared for her. If she'd let fear stop her, she'd still be on the streets, scrounging for food. If she'd let fear stop her, she never would have found her brother. So she can't let it stop her now.

"I know," She walks over to him. Hesitantly, she places her hand on his shoulder. She still isn't used to being affectionate, but she is trying. He seems to appreciate that, gracing her with a bright smile. "But David, I can do this. I'll be back in the morning, and I swear, I won't even track dirt in this time."

He wraps his hand around the hand on his shoulder. "Don't make promises you can't keep," David says. He chuckles to himself. "The White Knight off on her own, soon this city will forget all about me in the face of your noble deeds."

"But how could they forget about their prince?" Emma teases, her eyes crinkling beneath her mask as she smiles at him.

She pulls away from him. "I'm heading out now. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"I'll try not to," he says, and his laughter follows her all the way up elevator onto the streets above.

"Lass, this is starting to border on harassment," the pirate says as she chases him across yet another rooftop.

When he'd jumped across the first one, Emma had wavered for a moment about whether to chase him or to call it a night, but his little quip of "It seems like someone's afraid of heights," made her decision easy. It was only after she'd made it across to the other rooftop that she'd realized how easily she could've tripped and fallen, how she should've worried about the armor weighing her down. She scatters those thoughts to the wind in favour of chasing after the infuriating thief.

"Harassment?" Emma says, panting heavily. "You'll be in for much worse than that when I get my hands on you."

"Oh, I'm sure," he says, silky smooth.

Emma wants to - she wants to punch the smirk right off his face. Instead she gives him a crooked smile and kicks him in the chest. He goes sprawling to the ground. Emma slams the hilt of her sword down, aiming to hit him in the head and knock him out. He rolls out of the way just as the blow lands, laughing as he comes to his feet and swaggers away. Emma pulls her sword up as she glares at him.

Furious and more than a little - _holy hell, NO_. Furious at the world, Emma drops her sword and goes for him, hands reaching out for his neck. He flips her, knocking her on her back. The jolt of the armor hitting ground makes her head swim and stars twinkle in her vision. When the white lights fade into the night sky, she looks over to find him standing over her, sword held lazily in his hand.

She rubs her head, a farce to keep him off his guard. Before he realizes it, she has his sword in hand, stolen right out of his loose grip. Good thing for gauntlets or else she would've cut her hands right open pulling that stunt.

"You can't deprive a man of his sword. That's just not right," he says when she jumps back to her feet, using his sword as leverage.

"Right? What isn't right is you trying to steal from that exhibit," Emma hisses.

"Don't get it wrong, love. I wasn't _trying_ to steal from the exhibit, I _stole_ from it."

Laughing, he jumps out of the way of her swinging sword. He sprints and jumps across to the next building, his long coat flapping in the wind. Emma leaves his sword on that rooftop. She can get the damn things later, for now, she is going to beat him with her bare hands. To make it more fair, she pulls off the gauntlets as well and tosses them aside with his and her swords.

"Is this you going medieval on me? Really? Throwing down the gauntlet?" he calls across the rooftops.

"No, this is me trying to make this an even match," she says.

She takes a running leap across to the rooftop he is standing on. His first punch lands before she has the chance to get her bearings, but that only fuels her. Her cheek feels bruised where he touched her. She ignores it. She is going to defeat this pirate if it is the last thing she does. Emma brings her knee up and hits him in the stomach. He clutches his arms to his stomach, grimacing in pain.

Emma is caught off guard for a moment because the look on his face is less of a grimace and more of a - _no. _

She uppercuts him, letting the anger beat down all her other feelings. He is forced back, stumbling. She aims at him again, but this time he catches her fist in his hand and jabs her right in the nose. She is the one to stumble this time. She touches one hand to the spot just under her pained noise and wipes the blood away.

A smile curves her lips and he answers with one of his own.

"So, you're a woman that likes it rough," he says.

Emma doesn't dignify those words with a response except to throw an elbow his way. He catches it, but she expected him to, so when he pulls her to him, and twists her arm behind her back, she uses her other hand to claw at his face. He pushes her away from him, growling in pain. Emma laughs.

"Fuck, when I thought to myself, 'this one's got claws,' I didn't mean it literally," he says. He tries to kick her legs out from under her, but she jumps up and avoids his attack.

The fight goes on like that for a while, with him trying to distract her with lewd innuendos and both of them trading blows. By the time Emma is panting with every punch of her fists, she can feel countless bruises blooming under her metal and her jaw feels like it has gone twelve rounds with a heavyweight.

He doesn't look much better. He favours his left side and his lip is torn open, dripping blood through his beard and down his chin. He looks - he _looks_ - he smirks at her, and says, "Like what you see, love?"

Emma is tired, she is hungry, and she is completely fed up with this irritating man. She tackles him to the ground. They roll around, grappling at each other for purchase. Emma tries to hit him, ends up scraping bare knuckles against the stone rooftop. He pulls at her hair, and Emma thinks, _the curls need to go._ But then the pulling turns into something more enjoyable as his fingers trail across her scalp, and Emma feels her stomach drop.

_He's enjoying this and -_

Fuck it, fuck it all.

She grabs his face and instead of head-butting him or pounding his head against the ground like she should, she captures his mouth in a searing kiss. For a moment, he doesn't respond and then the hand in her hair is pulling her tight again.

He nips at her lips and Emma tastes blood as she licks along his cut lip. Their tongues don't dance, no, it is too rough for that. They continue their brawl with their mouths. Emma fights for control of the kiss. The Captain gives as good as he gets, kissing her like he is trying to take her head off with his tongue.

Soon she feels hands in the unprotected space of her armor as he starts to fumble with the straps keeping the metal attached to her. Reality hits her like a brick to the face. In one swift motion, she has her knee in his groin.

"Shit, fuck, shit," he says and pulls his hands away to cradle his injured goods. She slips her hands in his pockets while he is distracted by the pain, pulling out another pair of handcuffs like she suspected he'd have.

Tugging him up by one arm, she stands and slaps the handcuffs down on his wrists. _What in the hell was I thinking?_ she asks herself as she stares at him critically.

"Man up, buddy," she says. "You'll live."

He glares at her. "You know I have the key, right?"

"Try it and I'll make you wish you were dead," Emma says.

He smiles, his eyes narrowed into bright blue slits. Licking over his bottom lip, he says, "If I had known that this is what you wanted, I'd have given in a long time ago. Lass, you sure can take a man off guard. That kiss -" He lets out a low whistle, licking his lips again.

Emma blushes despite her every effort not to do so. Whatever she might say aloud, she enjoyed every second of that kiss. _Fuck him and his blue eyes and his warm hands and -_

She is screwed. Completely and totally screwed, and he knows it too if the wink is anything to go by.

"David was right, I shouldn't have come out here on my own. If I knew this was going to happen, I'd have brought David just to make sure he stopped me from acting on my stupid impulses," Emma mutters to herself.

"Now, now, love, kissing me will never be a stupid course of action."

Emma seethes, aims another kick at him just for good measure. He jumps out of the way, laughing. "Hitting me isn't going to make that kiss just disappear." He pouts. "Come on, darling, let me go and I'll make it worth your while."

She turns her back to him, disgusted with both him and herself. Emma doesn't even want to look at him. She realizes her mistake seconds too late. By the time, she starts to chase after him, he is already running down the fire escape to the street below.

"I'm going to kill you!" Emma shouts in a fit of anger.

"It's a date, then!"

He reaches the bottom and disappears out the dark alley and down the street. Emma starts to follow him down the fire escape. Her foot touches the first step and then she stops and smirks, an idea blooming in her mind.

If he thinks he has seen the last of her, he is in for a very unpleasant surprise.


End file.
